This invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly to a badge clip for securing a badge, or any other similar device having information indicia printed thereon, to a clamping device, chain or the like which is worn by a person as a form of identification.
Identification badges and the like are oftentimes worn by employees of companies which require their employees to wear badges evidencing their employment. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art badge fastener or clip, generally indicated at 20, for securing the badge (not shown) to the person's clothing or the like. As shown, the clip 20 includes a clamping device 22 of conventional construction which clamps onto an article of clothing, and a plastic strap 24 fabricated from vinyl or mylar which is fastened (as by a rivet) to the clamping device. The plastic strap 24 is flexible, and is designed for passing through an opening formed in the badge for securing the badge thereto. A pair of snap fasteners 26 attached to the strap 24 maintain the strap 24 in looped configuration around a portion of the badge for securing the badge to the strap 24. Such clips are well-known in the art.
However, the foregoing clip 20 does suffer from several shortcomings. For example, the snap fasteners 26 have a tendency to break away from the strap 24 after extended use. In a related manner, the plastic strap is subject to cracking at its curled edge which is represented at 28. Moreover, since the clip is made from several separate components (i.e., the clamping device 22, the plastic strap 24 and the snap fasteners 26), its assembly is somewhat labor intensive which increases the overall cost of the clip.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved badge clip which is durable in use and capable of withstanding wear and tear without failing; the provision of such a badge clip which can be fabricated automatically and requires little or no assembly cost; the provision of such a badge clip which is easily attached to a badge; and the provision of such a badge clip which is simple in construction and cost-efficient to manufacture.
In general, the present invention is directed to a badge clip for securing a badge or any other similar device to an attaching member, such as a clamping device, which enables the badge to be worn or carried by a person. The badge clip comprises a fixed leg having a first end portion and an opposite second end portion with a curled barrel formation, and a movable leg having a first end portion secured to the first end portion of the fixed leg and an opposite second end portion engageable with the curled barrel formation of the fixed leg. The movable leg is pivotally movable between an open position in which the movable leg is adjacent the fixed leg and the second end portion of the movable leg is spaced from the curled barrel formation, and a closed position in which the movable leg is angled with respect to the fixed leg and the second end portion of the movable leg engages the curled barrel formation to effect closing thereof. Suitable means biases the movable leg to its closed position. The arrangement is such that the curled barrel formation of the fixed leg is capable of receiving a badge having an opening formed therein for securing the badge to the badge clip. The curled barrel formation is received through the opening of the badge when the movable leg is in its open position. The badge is secured to the badge clip by the biasing means which moves the movable leg to its closed position.
In a preferred embodiment, the biasing means comprises means for securing the first end portions of the fixed and movable legs together in such a manner that inwardly facing surfaces of the legs are in facing relation, and at least one detent formed on the inwardly facing surface of one of the fixed and movable legs. The detent functions as a fulcrum whereupon when pressure is applied to the legs on one side of the detent, the portion of the movable leg on the other side of the detent is resiliently flexed to bias the clip to its closed position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.